Romance
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Isabelle sabe mucho sobre citas, y sabe cuándo una cita terminará sin ningún compromiso o ataduras, tal y como a ella le gusta. Sin embargo, no sabe nada sobre el romance; hasta el momento en que conoce a Simon, cuando descubre que sentirse amada es mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado. Personajes de Cassandra Clare.


Isabelle sabe mucho sobre citas.

Desde pequeña, cuando sus padres le dejaban ligeramente olvidada por ser la hija del medio, se ha maravillado por las ventajas de una buena cita: Comida gratis, chicos intentando impresionarle, quizás un besuqueo y, como broche de oro, ningún compromiso.

Porque las citas son agradables, y nunca nadie le ha reclamado el hecho de salir con un chico distinto después de tres o cinco citas. No le hacía daño a nadie mientras tuviese cuidado de no involucrarse sentimentalmente y, para ser justos, las citas se le daban bastante bien.

Sabe que es atractiva desde que cumplió 10 años, cuando el grupo de Nefilims de su edad comenzó a interesarse en ella, y lo tiene aún más claro desde que la lista de sus pretendientes se había alzado al conocer subterráneos.

También sabe que una de sus citas sin compromiso va bien cuando el chico no le dice "me gustas bastante" cada minuto, o cuando los besuqueos no tardan en llegar, porque ¿para qué tomarse las cosas con calma? No iban a llegar a ningún lado juntos. También reconoce que el hecho de despertar sola en las mañanas, con el chico de turno totalmente fuera de su vista, es una buena señal, aunque le cueste admitirlo. Y ha notado también que cada cita egoísta que tiene necesita, a su vez, a un chico egoísta que sólo quiere demostrarle -o demostrarse a sí mismo, más bien-, que puede lograr dejarla encantada con su persona. No se deben preocupar por ella, si por el motivo de la cita en sí; pasar el rato. Incluso no le importaba si se fijaban más en su físico que en cualquier otro aspecto.

Sin ataduras, sin compromisos de ningún tipo. No depender de nadie, en palabras de Isabelle.

Bueno, quizás influya en aquello el desencanto en los compromisos desde que se enteró que su padre había engañado a su madre.

Tampoco tiene una buena referencia con sus hermanos mayores. Alec, tímido y reservado, demasiado ocupado pensando que estaba enamorado de su parabatai como para conseguir una chica que fingiese ser su novia, nunca había salido con nadie hasta conocer a Magnus. Y eso era amor del bueno, no podía reflejarse en las escapadas libertinas de su hermana. Jace, hasta el momento en que conoció a Clary -y quizás unos cuantos meses luego de eso-, iba por el mismo camino que ella. Citas sin sentido, con personas olvidables. Sin decidirse a mostrar sus sentimientos a alguien más.

La diferencia entre ellos dos e Isabelle, claro estaba, era en que ambos chicos eran amados. O al menos, se dejaban amar y devolvían amor a cambio.

En cambio, Izzy no sabía nada de romance.

Sabe besar, seguro, pero no amorosamente. O dar un abrazo lleno de cariño. Ella sabe de atracción, pero no de verdaderos sentimientos.

Hasta el momento en que dejó a Simon entrar en su vida.

Porque Simon nunca se cansa de decirle "te amo", en cada oportunidad que tiene, incluso cuando Isabelle le ha dicho que se calle porque quiere enojarse con él como es debido sin sucumbir ante el chico. Porque Simon logró que su primer beso fuese inolvidable, íntimo y atemorizante. No le dio un beso pasional, lleno de babas y emoción por demostrar quién tenía el control. Fue atemorizante, porque despertó en Isabelle algo que pensó nunca tendría: el irresistible impulso de pasar toda su vida con el chico que la miraba tímidamente, con una sonrisa culpable dibujada en el rostro. Le dio un primer beso -uno mucho mejor que su verdadero primer beso-, de esos que tenían muchas palabras mudas.

Y es que, cuando el sol matutino le molesta en el rostro, obligándole a despertar, el sentir los brazos de Simon rodeando su cuerpo -y a veces una pierna dominante sobre sus muslos-, le saca una sonrisa y le ayuda a tomar la primera bocanada de aire del día. Simon nunca lograba que las conversaciones o cualquier cosa que hiciesen juntos fuese sobre él. O sobre Isabelle. Él lograba que todo fuese sobre "ellos", "nosotros", "tú y yo". Porque realmente se interesaba en ellos, en su relación y lo que significaba para él.

Incluso ha dicho que ama los ojos de Isabelle. Sus comunes, poco impresionantes junto a los de sus hermanos, ojos negros. Su cabello lacio y lo bien que encajaba su contextura con la de él.

Lo que más le gusta, sin embargo, es lo que Simon ve en ella. La razón por la que, según él, se ha enamorad. Ve su carácter, su sentido del humor y los gustos que comparten. Siempre busca algo que logre tenerlos a los dos satisfechos y felices de estar juntos. Se preocupa por ella, y se encarga de demostrárselo.

Porque lo que Isabelle más ama de Simon, es que le ha enseñado lo que es el romance.

Porque le hace sentir amada.


End file.
